Life Changes for the Better
by NIGHTANGEL21
Summary: When Casey gets gardianship of his daughter Rouge, whom he didn't know existed till now. Thing are never the same for the turtles again. Especially when this girl is the daughter of a demon soceress and is one herself. Raph/OC , Casey/April and evenventual Leo/OC , Don/OC & Mikey/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one** - The legend Of the Seven Demons

Once upon a time before man ruled the earth

Both demons and humans lived as one under the tree of Vita.

But man had been created with a hole in his beating heart, a hole that no possession, power, or knowledge could fill. And in his infinite greed, man dreamed of expanding his dominion over the entire earth. The blood of many courageous demons good, bad or the worst were spilled in their war with man.

King Alta, king of Reinoluz watched the slaughter in dread and despair. But one day, the Advisor, the master of magic offered to spell seven warriors of the realm with power unmatched, they would never know hunger and could not to be stopped.

Prince Blade begged his father to agree.

"To defend our land, seven of my finest warriors I hand to you." the king said.

And with wave of his hand seven of his finest warrior generals stepped forward.

"I hand you Agramon the fearless, Botis the mighty, Dagon of the seas, Hecate queen of witches, Incubus of seduction, Kali the destroyer and Metztil goddess of the night." And so, the spell began each demon given powers beyond comprehend. The gifts of fire, water, air, earth, sky, mountain and moon.

And then talisman of Talkata was then forged that would allow those of royal blood to command the seven demons, if unchallenged. "I am King Alta, leader of the seven generals." "Is there anyone who disputes my right?" And in his throne room, no one challenged his word.

So the world was changed and the next time the humans marched, they felt the earth tremble beneath their feet and saw the sky darkened with monstrous shapes. The seven demons no longer felt remorse for those they destroyed, felt no loyalty for pain. And King Alta's heart grew heavy in regret, so he called a truce.

And divided the talisman in seven parts four given to man, and three for themselves in exchange man would take the city daylight while the demons roamed throughout the night of forests. This truce would be honour by their sons and the sons of their sons until the end of time.

But Prince Blade did not believe in the promises of man. And it is said that he went into exile, vowing to return the day his people needed him most.

The magic of the demons was too powerful to permanently, so a spell was cast to repress the magic. But at a price the gene would pass generation to generation. Until Talkata is made whole again.

So the seven demons laid dormant inside themselves as the curse would past generation to generation, lock inside... Waiting... And there it is to this day, awaiting the day the talisman of Talkata is made whole again. Their powers remain dormant. Silent, still... And indestructible.

* * *

Please go easy. Better chapters ahead if you stick around. foreshodow and background story coming up next! Rouge and Katherina will appear soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** – The News

"The results are positive," OH GOD Oh boy Dad is going to just LOVE THIS! I thought frustrated. I shiver when I loathed the thought about telling HIM the reason behind this little creation. Oh and let's not forget the person responsible I added bitterly in my head.

"I'm so sorry. Maybe you should carry this baby for your full term and then give it up, or do an abortion. You're only 16. This isn't the time for you to be raising a baby", he explained. I snapped my attention back to him. I glared at him with hatred that could scare the devil himself.

"Well, Dr. Byres ", I spat with anger, "It's not your child, now is it! And let me tell you the last thing I am going to do is kill my unborn child or for god sakes children."

Unfazed he left the room, and just hurried off to his next patient. He didn't even look slightly surprised I snapped at him. Maybe hormones I don't know.

Now, you must be wondering what in HELL got me to this state... Well, I'm sure you'd be DELIGHTED to hear my story. Sigh... I guess this all started a long time ago…when my folks first meet.

**-****FLASH BACK AND ROUGE/KATERINA APPEREANCE COMING SOON**


End file.
